


Electric

by orphan_account



Series: Kinky Universe [2]
Category: Smosh
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Play, BDSM, Butt Plugs, Collars, Dom/sub, Electricity, Erotic Electrostimulation, M/M, Petplay, Petspace, Smut, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:12:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4477136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come sit up here with me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electric

**Author's Note:**

> Anon on Tumblr a loooooong time ago asked for some Ianthony Petplay with Electro Stim, and even though I took a long break due to personal issues I'm back and kinkier than ever, haha.

“Come sit up here with me.”

Ian was glad when the words fell from Anthony’s mouth in a late night, lazy exhale, because he’d been kneeling on the floor for the past four hours, trying to get comfortable and for one, failing miserably. Sitting flat on his ass wasn’t an option, thanks to the long tail attached to a small metal plug inside him, and standing definitely wasn’t an option either when he was firmly rooted in petspace. As uncomfortable as the floor was, he was well trained - Ian would sometimes, as cats do, flat out refuse to get on the sofa even when invited. That wasn’t the case that night though, and happily Ian crawled up to the sofa, the wooden floor hurting his knees and hands, standing just long enough for him to flop himself down next to Anthony, head falling into the taller man’s lap.

Anthony let out a hum of contentedness as he ran his fingers through Ian’s hair, fingertips catching on the light brown ears that were fixed to Ian’s head on a headband. Ian let his breath hitch and catch every time Anthony rubbed over his skull, and he was content himself, despite the burning thrumming underneath the skin on his knees and palms.

Ian knew he could put a stop to the whole thing anytime. All he had to do was to take his ears from atop his head and place them in Anthony’s hand. Then, Anthony would help him come down from the pleasant, carefree headspace he got into when he was Anthony’s ‘kitten’.

He could still remember the first time he brought it up with Anthony, and how scared he’d been about coming across as weird or strange or worse, but when Anthony had expressed interest in the idea of bringing collars into their lives past the bedroom, he felt it was important to speak up about the idea of petplay. Thankfully, Anthony hadn’t run for the hills or been disgusted by the idea - like he always was, he was open to trying most things. Ian was thankful for that, and even more thankful that Anthony had taken on the role of his Master brilliantly, like a duck takes to water.

Anthony had even gone so far as to buy Ian a custom made tail, ears and collar after he was used to the idea and they’d played around with it casually a few times. He surprised Ian one warm Saturday morning with the parcel, which, while inconspicuous enough on the outside, contained a pretty blue collar with a tag which read ‘kitten’ and a bell, as well as a D-ring for a leash to be clipped on. It was feminine, but not over the top. Ian thought it was perfect the moment he laid eyes on it. The ears and the tail were next out of the box, and eagerly he’d let himself space out as soon as he had them on and in, respectively.

From then on, things had been much the same. Every weekend or so, with a few missed weeks, Ian would silently don his ears and tail, and crawl up to Anthony with his collar in his mouth, eager for his Master to put it on for him. While Ian was in petspace, he didn’t talk, (there was one exception to that rule, and that was if he needed to use his safeword,) but instead communicated with Anthony like a real cat would. Through meows, purrs, and a lot of pawing at Anthony’s 3DS stylus as he tried to complete some game or other, Ian got by well enough. Considering how much talking he did while working, it was refreshing to get back to something more basal and instinctual than that.

Of course, sometimes those meows and purrs weren’t adequate to get Ian’s point across and instead he’d let himself devolve into moans and scratches over Anthony’s toned back instead. For all intents and purposes, their sex life had never been better than it was while Ian was in petspace. Discussing beforehand new things to try was de rigeur, an almost every day occurrence, and they’d talk about whether to try them while Ian was a kitten or not, too. Some things, they didn’t bring near Ian while in petspace, others were made for punishments for a bad kitty or treats for a good one.

“Let’s get to bed,” Anthony said finally, and Ian reached up to slide his ears off his head with a tired little smile.

“Sounds good to me,” he whispered, as he handed his ears over to Anthony, who carefully placed them on the coffee table.

Once Ian was out of his collar and tail as well, they both headed to bed, forgoing showers so they could take one together in the morning when they weren’t so tired. They lay awake for a while, talking about little things here and there, just casually conversing until Ian brought up a topic of conversation they’d only previously discussed once.

“I think I’d like to try some electricity play,” Ian murmured while he was curled up close to Anthony, hands resting on the base of the other man’s neck lovingly.

“What? Like… A shock collar, or something?” Anthony furrowed his brows - he wasn’t sure he could happily shock Ian for being bad.

“No, no. The nicer side of it, if there is such a thing.” Ian let out a lazy laugh and Anthony’s lips curled into a neat ‘o’ as he realised what Ian meant.

“Like those violet wand things you showed me?”

“Yeah, or maybe a cock ring? I’ve seen some, uh, some videos,” Ian sheepishly blushed, “of guys using electro cock rings, and I can’t lie, it fascinates me.”

Anthony kissed the top of Ian’s head. “We need to read up on this when we’re not so tired, babe. Tomorrow we’ll sit together and read about it, and then decide if we really want to try it or not.”

“Good plan,” Ian mumbled through a yawn.

* * *

The next day came and went, and most of their lazy Sunday was taken up with excited discussion of violet wands, pinwheels, conductive rubber and electrodes. Ian was thankful that Anthony listened in school, to science lessons at least, because he knew all about voltage and current types, whereas Ian was clueless and repeatedly had to ask what alternating current was.

It turned out that playing with electricity didn’t seem as simple as buying a TENs machine like Ian had hoped, but Anthony promised that, with time, they’d both learn how to play with it safely, together. The next time Anthony brought it up, they were cuddling after a short little petplay session, while Ian came down from petspace.

“I invested in one of those electro stim devices you’ve been looking at for so long,” Anthony said offhand, and Ian raised an eyebrow.

“Those things are expensive,” he remarked, before dropping his head to Anthony’s chest and breathing in his spicy, comforting cologne.

“Doesn’t matter. If we’re doing this, we’re doing it with the right stuff. I’m gonna use it on myself first, get a feel for how it works, then maybe, next time you’re a good kitten, we can play with it?” Anthony suggested.

“Mmhm,” Ian murmured softly. “I’d like that a lot.”

* * *

“You’ve been such a good little kitten today,” Anthony sighed happily, while carding his fingers through Ian’s hair and letting his fingertips catch on his ears every so often. They were lying, lazily, on the couch together, half-watching TV and half drinking in each others company. “I think I have the perfect little treat for a good kitty, if you feel like it?”

Ian gave a questioning look up at Anthony, cocking his head to the side and mewling softly. Anthony gently nudged Ian off him and walked through to the bedroom, coming back with a small box in his hands and a grin on his lips.

Instantly, Ian knew what was in the box. They hadn’t talked about it since Anthony had said he was going to try it out on himself - Ian hadn’t even known that it had arrived in fact - but Ian had been anticipating this moment ever since he’d brought it up.

“Do you want to stay in petspace? Or do you want to come down, first?” Anthony asked delicately, making sure he was doing the right thing by Ian at every turn.

Ian shook his head and reached up to bat at the bell on his collar, a smile coming across his face.

“Alright.” Anthony held onto the box with one hand and snapped his fingers on the other, signalling for Ian to make his way over to him. Ian obeyed, easily slipping off the sofa and onto his hands and knees, where he crawled after Anthony as the other man slowly made his way to their bedroom, making sure Ian could keep up with him.

Once they were in the bedroom, Anthony closed the door and hummed softly to himself, placing the box down on the bed. “Now, kitten, I have to set some things up first. Think you can wait patiently and not tinker with any wires?”

Ian pursed his lips and then nodded slowly, though the faint smirk that fell upon his face let Anthony know that, perhaps, he’d have difficulty keeping Ian from messing with anything. Affectionately, Anthony rolled his eyes and opened the box. Inside was a small device, with a couple of dials, a couple of buttons, and a few wires coming from it. All in all, it looked a bit intimidating, but Ian had faith and trust that Anthony knew what he was doing well enough.

“Now…” Anthony placed the device onto the nightstand and plugged it in. The small screen on it lit up, and Anthony smiled triumphantly at Ian, who’d taken to sitting on the end of the bed, legs crossed, playing with his tail idly. “I’m going to start off slow, and we can go as far as you want to with it. You know your signals, yes?”

Ian nodded, and demonstrated his non-verbal cues to Anthony, like he always did. If he clicked his fingers once, it meant ‘slow down’ or ‘get ready to stop’ or ‘ask me how I’m doing’ depending on the context. Rapid clicking meant ‘stop, immediately’. Satisfied that Ian wasn’t too deep in petspace or subspace to forget his cues, Anthony nodded and motioned at his pet.

“Good boy,” he cooed, leaning over to plant a kiss on the top of Ian’s head. “Lie back for me.”

Ian did as he was told to, lying back on the bed and arranging the pillows around himself until he was comfortable. Once he was, he gave Anthony a nod.

“Good boy,” Anthony repeated, trailing his hand down Ian’s naked chest and stomach slowly. He stalled just above the base of Ian’s cock, fingers teasingly tapping at the skin there. “Excited?” Anthony asked, as he withdrew his hand from Ian’s body, leaving Ian to whine high in his throat at the loss of sensation so close to his length.

Anthony turned to face the nightstand and set about setting up the first of the toys he wanted to try on Ian - a double pinwheel. It looked intimidating, made to more torture than please, but Ian trusted that Anthony would never, ever punish him without good reason to. After it was all connected up, Anthony placed it carefully on the nightstand and picked up a small bottle of conductive gel he’d ordered, uncapping it and squeezing some into his hand to warm it.

Ian hadn’t really considered all the preparation that had to go into something like electrical play and, being in petspace and very much cat-like, he found himself growing bored of just lying, watching Anthony. Stilling himself, he remembered that this was a nice treat and he should behave for Anthony, at least for the time being.  
Anthony carefully smoothed some of the conductive gel onto Ian’s stomach, and lower, onto the top of his pubic bone, before stopping, satisfied for the moment. He grinned down at Ian and Ian smiled back, glad when Anthony picked up the pinwheel and pressed a few buttons on the device.

Ian hadn’t expected it to tickle so much, so when the pinwheel finally made contact with his skin, he let out a little giggle and squirmed around.

“Maybe we need the voltage a little higher, stop it tickling you. But then…” Anthony smirked and, without using any pressure, ran the pinwheel over Ian’s skin on his stomach. The electricity alone was enough to give a sensation, Anthony barely had to touch Ian with the pinwheel for it to work, which Ian was glad of after being intimidated by its spiky looks.

Ian giggled openly and tried his hardest to stop squirming around as Anthony ran paths across his tummy and back again, then lower, and back up. With every move, small sparks felt like they were dancing across Ian’s skin and the very anticipation of the more intense feelings to come was enough to start getting him hard.

Anthony continued on for a few more minutes, just enjoying watching Ian’s reaction to the pinwheel, his small giggles and huffs of laughter as it caught him in particularly ticklish places, the almost moans as it tracked low over his pubic bone.

Pressing a button on the device to turn it off for the moment, Anthony placed the pinwheel aside. “Now for the real treat, kitten. Can you wait a moment, and I’ll get it ready for you?”

Ian nodded, sad at the lack of sensation dancing over his skin. Judging from the past ten minutes, he could get very used to playing with electricity. He watched with genuine curiosity as Anthony hooked up what looked to be little rubber lengths with things attached to make them into loops. After Anthony was finished setting them up, he sat down on the edge of the bed and lifted a hand, tilting Ian’s face so they were looking at each other.

“This is really important, okay? So listen to me. If it hurts, or stops feeling good, or I turn it up too high, or anything, you need to tell me, and I’ll stop. There’s an emergency cut out too, and if I press the ‘off’ button, it turns off immediately, so you’re safe. I don’t want you worrying about anything we’re about to do, I just want you to enjoy it instead.” Anthony finished his spiel by running his fingers up into Ian’s hair affectionately. “Got it? Okay with me carrying on?”

Ian nodded and mewed softly, smiling as Anthony’s hand trailed over his jaw, then his chest. He watched Anthony as the other man squeezed out more conductive gel onto his hand, eyes following Anthony’s movements until his hand came to wrap around Ian’s half-hard cock firmly. Ian sighed down his nose and closed his eyes, arching his hips up as he felt himself hardening and pulsing in Anthony’s tight grip.

Anthony started to lazily move his hand, thumbing at the head every couple of strokes. There was one thing for sure, and that was that Anthony knew exactly how to press Ian’s buttons - not that Ian would have had it any other way. Ian found himself melting into the touches; Anthony’s hands were warm, as always, and the conductive gel had a strange silky texture to it that Ian could definitely get used to.

When Anthony stopped, Ian groaned out and pouted, leaving Anthony to shake his head and smile gently at the other man as he picked up the two rubber loops off the nightstand. Carefully, Anthony threaded them both onto Ian’s cock, pushing one down to the base and leaving the other just underneath the head. He tightened them both, though not too tight, before leaning back to admire his handiwork.

Satisfied with the setup, Anthony stood up and finally shed his t-shirt and boxers that he’d been lounging around in. Ian drank in the sight of him, all finely toned muscle under tan skin, his cock hard and practically begging to be touched.

Ian was about to sigh contently and make grabby hands at Anthony, until Anthony turned the device on and turned one of the dials and, _oh_. Ian moaned loudly, his cock jerking up against his stomach hard at the sudden shock of electricity running through it. Ian felt like the electricity was in his veins, pulsing and throbbing and oh so sickeningly good.

“That okay?” Anthony asked, and Ian just dumbly nodded, his mouth hanging open in an undignified manner as he rocked his hips up into nothing. From the videos he’d seen, he knew there must be something to this electricity play that was sinfully good, because half of the time the guys barely lasted a few minutes, and Ian could see why. With every jolt and pulse of electricity, his stomach tensed and his cock bobbed obscenely.

When he cast his eyes over to Anthony, the other man was standing at the side of the bed, watching with a small smile and lazily thumbing at the tip of his own cock, his other hand on the device in case Ian wanted to stop suddenly, or, as was the case, Anthony wanted to make things just a little harder for Ian by amping up the intensity a little.

They were verging on unbearable, the jolts and thrums of electricity, but Ian kept repeating in his head ‘just a little longer, just a little longer’, until he couldn’t hold back anymore, and came hard, almost doubling over before arching his back out and leaving his ears askew on top of his head.

Anthony turned the intensity down again and extended the hand he’d been masturbating with to scoop up Ian’s mess from his stomach. He reached up and held his fingers in front of Ian’s mouth, which he obediently opened before sucking Anthony’s fingers into his mouth and cleaning them off with his tongue.

“You’re such a good boy, do you like your treat, kitten?” Anthony’s breath was coming a little quicker by then, sped up by the sight of Ian’s sweat glossed body tensing and untensing.

Nodding enthusiastically, Ian reached out and made grabby hands at Anthony. Suddenly, the small plug holding his tail in place wasn’t enough, and he wanted more, wanted Anthony more specifically. Anthony got the message, giving the device a glance.

“Are you okay with the electricity how it is for a moment?” Anthony asked, his words a little jumbled from his own arousal. Ian nodded again and watched as Anthony walked around the bed and climbed on, kneeling between Ian’s already spread legs and looking down at his cock leaking precum onto his stomach with every new dose of voltage.

Carefully, but surely, Anthony tugged on the base of the plug that held Ian’s tail in, satisfied with the way it slid out easily. Placing it aside, Anthony leaned up over Ian to grab at the lube he’d left out on the nightstand along with the rest of their gadgets and toys, shakily smoothing some onto himself and giving a self-indulgent groan as he did so.

Ian watched hungrily, still tensing with every wave of electricity that washed over him, his hair stuck to his forehead and the back of his neck with sweat. When Anthony pressed into him, Ian moaned loudly and grabbed at his master’s arms, which were propping Anthony up either side of Ian’s head. Anthony started a punishing rhythm which, combined with the electricity jolting through him every half a second, was a mixture of pleasure and hell all rolled into one.

Slyly, managing to falter only a little, Anthony reached up and turned the dial on the device up again, leaving Ian to arch his back and knock his ears off in the process. He moaned wantonly, thrashing a little before getting his grip around Anthony’s shoulders, firm and true. Ian made a series of little ‘ah, ah, ah,’ noises, before groaning and letting his orgasm wash over him.

It came even harder than before, leaving Ian to tense up completely and let out a string of loud moans, digging his short fingernails into Anthony’s skin as he did so. With Ian erratically tensing around him, it took Anthony only a few more resigned thrusts to come, his mouth dropping open into a moan as he muffled it by kissing Ian, hard and unrelenting.

The first thing Anthony did was turn the device down, then off. The next thing he did was to pull carefully out of Ian, who grimaced at the empty feeling and the fleeting sparks just ebbing away through his veins.

He reached up for his ears and for Anthony’s hand with each of his, placing the ears into Anthony’s palm gently, silently.

“Did you enjoy that, my favourite kitten?” Anthony asked, carefully rolling the conductive rubber loops off Ian’s sensitive cock.

“Mmmm.” Ian felt too boneless and high in petspace to speak, and Anthony knew that, so with a smile, he planted a kiss to Ian’s forehead, then his cheek, before setting about cleaning them both up.


End file.
